Coopers Greatest Folly
by Shadow of the flame
Summary: Takes place after Sly 3. Sly has lost his memory , and is now working for Interpol. First fic.
1. Prologue

_**Coopers Greatest folly**_

**By: **_Shadow of the flame_

**Genre:** Action/adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this so just get to the story already!

! Warning spoiler alert about the end of Sly 3!

**Prologue:** The triumphant death of Dr. M

**Cooper vault inner sanctum**

This is the death of Dr. M. You're attacking the son of his once friend, cohort, and partner in crime. A kick to the raccoons head sending him flying into the wall across the room victory is yours all the gold, all of the jewels, all the fame and glory. Most of all the success. Then that fool of an Interpol officer shows up raining on your parade you decide to destroy her. Yet in all the triumph and glory you're at your weakest finally relaxing your guard is your greatest mistake. You attack to destroy that wretched woman and add her death to your many victories. Though you've kept all the damage through the years, yet at the back of his mind a voice whispered he can't be immortal you will die before you succeed all the planning will have been pointless she shoots you and it burns everything starts to blur but you won't give in to defeat and you'd rather die on the spot than give in to this place. Yet she beats you she doesn't kill you she leaves you and takes that horrible raccoon with her. The ground shakes the cavern starts to collapse in upon its self as you said before you'd rather die for this place than leave it, you'd rather die…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **Memory loss

**On outside of the island**

"Wake up!...Cooper! Wake Up!" yelled Inspector Carmelita fox into the raccoon's ear. Sly Coopers eyes shot open he at first seemed to remember everything then he drew a blank what was he doing where was he heck who was he! All these questions ran through his pounding head. Now he looked at his surroundings, a tree, another tree, exploding island, and fox. Wait a minute exploding island what the heck happened. Oh well maybe he could get these answers he was seeking from this lady but better be careful she has a… wait a minute what's that called oh well all that he could remember is it hurt a lot. "Hey what's going on here who are you and who am I?" asked a very confused Sly. Carmelita raised an eyebrow a confused expression came across her face "What the heck is going on here?" she wondered then it struck her the confused grimace on her face changed slowly into a devious grin. "Why are you smiling are you crazy or something?" the confused Sly asked. Carmelita finally opened her mouth to speak "I am Carmelita Fox, Interpol officer and you are my partner Constable Cooper." She finished. "Cool so did I have one of those, if so what happened to my "Cool pistol thingy"" he finished stupidly. "One minute let me go find it." As she hurriedly walked off into the canopy of the forest she snickered she had his cane and his signature cards she had to stop him from remembering. She walked over to the exit in which she and Sly's body escaped from Dr. M she felt sort of guilty ripping away Sly's life away from him but she had to give him a new start. The entrance was still there but there was a large rock in front of it. "Darn it, first I save his butt once, no twice, lug his body out of here, and now this!" she quietly berated herself while shoving the rock in a futile event. "That ringtail better be glad that I love Him." She silently struggled until the rock loosened enough to be moved. The rock fell inside the cave with a loud thud. "Well at least his gang gets its fair share." placing the card and cane in front of the open pit "Now as for that shock pistol…" she said as she walked away to find a fallen ape mercenary with a gun on hand. "Well this is going to be one long walk." She silently grumbled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** As For Bentley and Company

**Far East side of the Island**

Bentley, Murray, and Penelope were witnessing the destruction of Dr. M's fortress. They were speechless as Dr. M's abnormal creatures ran screaming some caught fire from running too slowly away from the explosion others committing suicide to escape from their own lives. "Pitiful." said Bentley breaking the silence. "It's just so sad they have no lives outside this island now they have nothing." Bentley sighed shaking his head back and forth slowly. "Well we better find the others before we set sail." said Murray looking to the freighter on the ocean. "We can go get the crew and search for Sly." Mumbled Penelope looking at the ground. So the crew walked and walked and hey for the fun of it walked some more. Soon came upon the ocean where Dmitri was lolling around smiling. "Dude I was copping a squat and Bam! The rock popped a cap inside itself I'd pay off my bling to see that again it was totally pimped!" laughed Dmitri. "Okay we get it now, go get the others and step on it!" yelled Bentley. "Cool it, cool it shell man I'm a going at my own pace I'm suave like that." Said Dmitri as he dived beneath the surface as his wake went trailing to the freighter. So soon the ship hit the ground in front of them as soon the members jumped out slowly silent all asking the same question: where is Sly?

The group kept walking until a glint of gold caught Bentley's eye he rushed over the others followed. A cane, a card, yet no Sly. Bentley picked up the card reading it aloud as follows: _To the gang I've found my self writing this in order to stop you from looking for me. I have finally found tranquility, but I meant to give you this myself but I didn't have the heart so to compensate for your losses here take the contents of the cave and live your days in peace._ Bentley stared for a moment shocked this was deep well for Sly at least, usually he showed the emotion of a dull knife. This had an effect it kind of had a ripple effect through the gang ranging from total breaking down and crying to yelling I'm freaking rich!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** Foxes, Raccoons, and… Hamburgers Oh My?

**One year later**

**Head Interpol office**

Constable Cooper was walking happily down the offices humming a merry tune he had just made his first bust on a illegal spice ring sold by former spice runner more recently rug salesman. "Well Cooper how did that last spice bust go?" asked a fox standing next to the doorway. "Just fine, in fact it was picture perfect Rajan was trying to sell me a rug when the spices fell out of his turban." Sly replied proudly. "Well keep this up and you may no longer be just a constable." said the fox. "Well I've got a few files to sort then I have to go meet Carmelita. So see you." replied Sly as he ran off to do his work and avoid further questioning. Sly entered his and Carmelita's office. And started up his computer and started typing up his report on Rajan and his spices. Soon Sly finished off his report and ran out to meet Carmelita at the local "MacBurgers" to have their lunch. Sly was already ten minutes late and Carmelita had a very short patience and an even shorter temper. To say in the most monosyllabic way possible, she would be very angry. Sly jumped across a sign which turned out to say warning: wet cement, but he would realize that later so he trudged through the cement with his feet swiftly gliding on the surface until an old lady walked in front of him so he slowed letting his feet get covered in the cement. Seeing how Sly is nice and everything he helped the lady across the street showing some chivalry we don't usually see now a day, but time to get back to the story he walked away in the street as the old lady thanked him. Unfortunately his cement dried right there in the middle of the street at the most inopportune time as the light turned green to make things worst and cars, very fast cars were slamming past him until one was in his lane the man inside the car was talking on his cell phone which provided a distraction to not notice the raccoon in the street. Now Sly of course tried to move but that cement was holding him down until Sly's last conscious thought was "Oh Cr…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**: Memory found

**2 weeks later**

**Emergency Room**

Sly woke in a daze finding everything a bit out of focus, and then a sharp pain shot through his head. He saw flashes of events things like a faded video none making sense. He saw himself attacking a giant panda, running from Carmelita with a turtle and hippo. Another memory, horrible was the only word he could think, it showed a raccoon that looked like himself being attacked by five creatures, then they ripped a book apart he just saw the title Thevius Raccoonis. Next a giant steel bird up in the sky, its claws outstretched to reach him. He saw the bird again except destroyed, this time the hippo was there holding the turtle in its arms. He had one last thought, a monkey standing in a cave screaming in triumph.

Sly gasped as another sharp pain shot through his head and fell back into darkness.

He awoke some time later with two shadowy figures standing around him. He blinked a couple of times and the shadows seemed to clear, one was Carmelita the other was a tall owl.

The owl hooted in relief, "Well that was a close on, your lucky your alive." The owl once again hooted bending over closer to him, "Oh, do excuse me for not introducing myself I am Dr. Nicholas Rotiart, and assuming you haven't lost your memory I believe you know who this is." He turned to let Carmelita speak. "So I'll leave you to tell him what happened." Dr. Rotiart hooted a sigh, "That was a close stain on my perfect patient record." He mumbled to himself as he closed the door to the room.

Carmelita leaned over and hugged Sly. "Man, I was so worried about you." She said. Then she promptly slapped him.

"What was that for!?!" Sly asked while rubbing his cheek.

"That was for scaring me half to death, you just had to go get run-over, but no I was waiting for you until I got the message you were comatose!" She said rapidly, venting her fury all along the way.

"Aw, you were only scared half to death? I thought you liked me?" He said half laughing to himself. Carmelita smacked Sly once more.

Carmelita smiled "Well the doctor says you can return to work in a week, but until then you are going to have to rest." Carmelita said.

_Well this is going to be one long week,_ Sly thought to himself.


End file.
